Mercenaries for Hire
by subterra59
Summary: Two of the worlds deadliest mercenaries known to the entire galaxy are now being hired by the Jedi. Will this cause everything to change fate for everyone? AhsokaXOC, BarrissXOC Beta


_**This is another story I thought about, Star Wars the Clone Wars, one of my old projects I want to try to resurrect. **_

_**There are parings, AhsokaxOC, BarrissxOC,**_

On the planet Coruscant of the Jedi Temple lies a meeting of the Jedi masters and senior member knights. In the center of the meeting is Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee "Transportation, Senator Amidala has requested for." The small green and Jedi Grandmaster said. "Lead this mission, Padawan Tano and Padawan Offee should?"

"What?" Anakin said in a slight shocked straight voice. "Why not me?"

Master Winder leans forward on his chair. "The reason why is because the Padawans will be the least targeted," he said in a serious look. "You on the other hand are more of a risk we cannot take."

Anakin looked in disbelief, but gave up and listens. "So what else is there in this mission?"

Shaak Ti spoke up. "They will be traveling with two friends I know whom owed me a big favor in Nal Hutta." she said. "They're willingly to go along with this mission."

Obi-Wan turns to the Jedi Togruta. "And who are these friends are?"

Shaak Ti smiles. "The Diablo Brothers."

Anakin eyes widened. "The Diablo Brothers?" he said in mild anger, containing his outburst. "Those guys are the most dangerous mercenaries in the entire galaxy, how much are we paying them?"

Windu shook his head. "They said we don't have to pay them since they're in debt to Shaak Ti. She said they're trust worthy and the best choice we got."

"To Nal Hutta, you must go." Yoda said. "Running out, time is."

-0-0-0-0-

Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi counselor Luminara Unduli along with their padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee are all in the Twilight, landing on the disgusting planet of Nal Hutta, home of the Hutts and the land of Bounty Hunters.

When they land on the hanger and the doors open up. Barriss was covering her mouth, trying to block the stench. "What is that smell?" she said in disgust, her face turning greener than her usual color.

Ahsoka places her hand onto her friends shoulder. "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

Anakin leads the way with Luminara as the padawans follow. Luminara turns to Anakin. "Skywalker," she said. "What do you know about these "Diablo Brothers" you speak of?"

Anakin sighs in stress. "These brothers are a two man army," he said as he leading them in front a bar. "They're able to take down a whole base housing a hundred to two hundred in a single night. No survivors stand except those two."

Ahsoka and Barriss heard the conversation and thought of worry when the Jedi entered in the bar.

The whole bar was full of bounty hunters, smugglers and even mercenaries. All of them looked at the new comers with half the bar fingering their blasters. The Jedi ignore them and walked up to the bartender. Luminara broke the silence. "Excuse me, can we have a word with you?"

The Ithorian bartender looks at her with a towel and glass in his hands. "What do want?" he said in a computerized voice thanks to his translator.

Luminara looks to her sides and leans to the bartender. "We want to know if you're familiar with..." she turns her tone in a whisper. "Diablo Brothers?"

The whole bar went silent and everyone but the Jedi and the bartender looked away to avoid eye contact. The bartender whispers to them. "Shaak Ti sent you?" Luminara nodded confusingly. The bartender rolls his eyes as he motion his head to the side as he hands her a piece of paper. "They're in the V.I.P. they've been expecting you." he said and went back to his buisness. Luminara picked up the paper to be a number of the V.I.P. room.

Barriss felt a little nervous, thinking about how dangerous and blood thirsty their partners could be. "Ahsoka, I have a bad feeling about this." she whispers to her friend.

"I do too." Ahsoka whispers back. "Think they'd be big?"

The Mirialan padawan shrugs. "Or disgusting?"

They went to the V.I.P. rooms, ignoring the shouting and conversations of the other rooms until they found the room they were looking for. Anakin opens the durasteel doors to find two human males about the age of twenty and about to be Barriss's height, standing by a holo-table with cups of drinks in their hands.

One human was wearing a black cowboy hat shadowing his face. But a small red light glows right at his left eye. He wore a black duster coat hiding the multiple blasters and ammunition he carries. His left arm shows he was a mechanical limb, but could be more advance than what Anakin has.

The other human is a heavily armored man. He wore a helmet also conceals his face, painted with a white skull. His armor is thick and gauntlets that could hold many function. His back equipped with a jet pack and rocket launchers and a short barreled rifle.

The padawans looked at them confusingly, "This can't be them?"

Anakin scoffs a little. "You kids are the Diablo Brothers?" he then laughs. "This is a joke, look at them, their not-"But he was cut off when he was lifted by the cowboy's mechanical strong arm in the air.

"Think we're not so tough punk?" said the cowboy tipping his hat back to reveal a his face. Barriss saw his face, feeling her heart fluttered a little before controlling her posture, he has dark brown right eye and a cybernetic left eye with a scar running down from his eye down to his cheek, she can also see his black hair on his side burns. His free right hand reaches down to his blaster pistol. "Vamos a ver cómo haces bien con o sin su palillo ligero?" Ahsoka reacted when she reaches her lightsabers and eyed at the armored man cracked his knuckles when two vibroblades, ready for a fight.

Barriss got back to the real world and places her hand on the cowboy's mechanical arm. "Forgive my friend here, he didn't know the full profile of your status." she said calmly. "Now, can we all get along?"

The cowboy looks at Barriss, he instantly calms down and drops Anakin to the ground. "Mis disculpas," he said as the brother retract his blades. "But your friend should learn more about restricción."

The armored man looks down at Anakin. "Though the thick skull types are a different story." he said crossing his arms, earning a hearty laugh from his brother.

Ahsoka's hands pull away from her lightsabers as Anakin got up with a growl. Barriss was in shocked to see them so...civilize and polite?

The armored brothers helmet folds back and sinks to his armor to reveal a short haired dirty blond hair man with slash mark scars on his right face. "Let me introduce ourselves since you only know our alias is the "Diablo Brother." I'm Traux Raviron, and this is my trigger happy brother. Cron Salvador."

"Nice to-Hey!" Cron double backs to his joking brother.

Barriss couldn't help but giggle, but recovers before her master notices her. Anakin coughs to get everyone's attention. "Right, the mission." Traux said and they went back to their serious form.

Cron leans on the holo-table with his arms crossed. "Your amiga Shaak Ti has already filled us in on the mission." he said. "So who are we being partnered up, she didn't say about that part?"

Luminara gestures her hand to Ahsoka and Barriss. "Our padawans. This is Ahsoka Tano." she and points to the Togruta padawan. "And Barriss Offee." The Mirialian padawan bows.

The brothers looked at each of other and back to them, Cron nodded in agreement. "Alright, we'll start first thing in the tomorrow morning."

Luminara nods. "Good, then you won't mind if you have company for the night?" this cause the padawans to flinch a little.

The brothers looked at each and turn around to have their private conversation. Barriss and Ahsoka turn to Luminara. "Mistress, is this wise for use to be staying with them?" Barriss asked her mentor.

"Yes it is Barriss." Luminara said calmly.

Ahsoka turns her head to the boys conversation, looking at Traux who also looked back at them. Both of them went back to their conversations. "And what if they have any funny ideas?"

"I highly doubt that." Anakin said, "Just keep your lightsaber with you at all times, just to be on the safe side."

The Jedi broke away from their talk as did the brothers. "Follow us." Cron said walking out the door with Traux.

The padawans looked at their master. "Just be careful Ahsoka, I still don't trust these guys."

Luminara hugged her padawan, causing Barriss to be surprise for the first time she felt affection from her strict master. "Be safe Barriss, I almost lost you once. But I know they will keep you safe." she said and pulls away.

"I will...mistress." she said before leaving with Ahsoka to follow the brothers.

Brothers waited near the door before the girls were cut off by a few Trandoshans. "Hello little ones, want a drink?" said one of them.

Ahsoka backed up a little with her hands clutched to fists remembering of what her experience with the last Trandoshans who tried to hunt her. "Buzz of geckos." she growls at them.

"I like the Togruta, she's feisty." Another said about to touch her. But he was grabbed from behind by Traux and was thrown across the bar and through the window.

The Trandoshans look away from the padawans to see the Diablo Bothers standing in front of them. Cron nearing his hands to his blaster pistols as Traux's gauntlets pop out his vibroblades.

The leading Trandoshan grabs Barriss and another grabbed Ahsoka in front of them to shield themselves and pulls out their blasters and nears the padawans heads. "Don't move meat bags or they get it." The leader said.

The padawans tried to struggle out from their captives as they tried to reach for their lightsabers. The brothers stops with annoyed faces and look at each other. "May I?" Cron offers.

"Be my guest." Traux said stepping back.

Like lightning, Cron quick-draws his back waist holster. It was a short barreled revolver like blaster pistol. In a blink of an eye, six shots were rapidly fired, the captor Tandoshans let go of the padawans and dropped dead with a hole on each head. Barriss and Ahsoka were in shock to be standing unharm as they saw Cron's stance with his revolver in his right hand with his left hand above his right wrist. The Crowed in the bar looked away to their business. Traux retracted his blades before the Trandoshan Traux threw came from behind with an axe to chop of the armored brother's head, but the axe was caught easily by Traux's hand. He grabbed its neck and overthrows the Trandoshan to the floor. Head first and buried down to its neck, and it's body went limp.

The brothers gotten themselves straighten up and looked at the shocked padawans. "What?" the brothers said in unison. The padawans fainted in the brothers arms. Barriss fell into Cron's as Ahsoka fell into Traux's.

Cron blushes as he lifts Barriss up to his arms in a bridal style. "Ask and answer hermano." Traux just shrugs and carries Ahsoka and both brothers headed out the door.


End file.
